Les câlins du matin
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: Elle évoque leur présent ensemble... Juste un réveil typique dans sa nouvelle vie à ses côtés...Ma première fic : je vous laisse lire et me donner vos impressions


_C'est la toute première fic que je publie. Je suis meilleure lectrice qu'auteure, même si j'écris beaucoup de petites histoires (toutes à l'eau de rose, je sais rien faire d'autre !! XD). A l'origine, cette histoire (que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois), n'a pas pour persos Draco et Hermione mais des persos inventés. Du coup, il m'a fallu remodelé l'histoire pour que ça colle mieux au couple D/Hr._

_Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Je crois qu'il faut préciser que Draco et Hermione appartiennent à JKR et que seuls les autres persos et le contexte sont à moi._

_Bon, ben, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Il est entré dans ma vie il y a 17 ans. Nous nous sommes détesté pendant 7 longues années. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés 3 ans après la sortie de Poudlard, il n'était plus le même. Et par magie nous avons décidé d'apprendre à nous connaître tels que nous étions vraiment, sans préjugés.

Un recommencement en somme, pour effacer le faux-départ de Poudlard. Nous avons alors eu des hauts très heureux mais aussi des bas très douloureux pendant un an. Puis tout s'est arrangé...

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, je le regarde. Il est toujours aussi beau. A l'heure d'aujourd"hui, nous avons 28 ans...

Il a un visage armonieux, pas trop fin, pas trop rond; de magnifiques yeux gris-bleus, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau pâle et un corps sublime... Draco... (1)

J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à le garder il y a huit ans, à cause de notre passé. Et pourtant, j'ai réussi.

J'aime le regarder comme ça, le matin, pendant qu'il dort. Son visage est détendu. Oh, bien sûr, depuis que je connais ce nouveau Draco, il est toujours détendu, souriant et tendre, mais lorsqu'il dort, je peux me dire que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, et le regarder avec orgueil sans qu'il ne se moque de moi et me lance ce petit sourire typiquement Malfoyen qu'il garde en réserve pour les grandes occasions...

Je ne compte plus le nombre de femmes qui fantasment sur lui, mais je suis l'unique, la seule à le voir dans tout les moments de sa vie : ceux de bonheur, de peine, de colère, de tendresse, d'extase, de fatigue, quand il pleure, qu'il rit, qu'il crit, qu'il chuchote... Tout... J'ai absolument tout de lui. Tout ce qu'il peut donner à une femme, c'est à moi qu'il l'offre...

Et je remercie Merlin tout les jours de nous avoir offert cette seconde chance.

Il commence à ouvrir les yeux, tourne son regard vers moi, que ses yeux sont tendres... Ses lèvres s'étirent en un doux sourire alors qu'il se glisse sur moi pour m'embrasser. Puis lentement, il se remet à côté de moi et me serre contre lui.

Les câlins du matin chez nous n'ont pas la même nature que chez d'autres couples.

-Bien dormi mon Ange ?

-Comme toujours...

Il allait me poser une autre question lorsque la porte s'est ouverte sur un petit visage aux cheveux châtains clairs et bouclés et aux yeux gris.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Oui mon Coeur...

Un petit garçon viens se mettre entre nous. Il s'appelle Hayden, il a 7 ans... C'est le cadena qui a scellé notre couple... Il nous fait un bisou chacun puis se cale dans les bras de son père alors que la porte s'ouvre une seconde fois. Une autre petite tête apparaît. Elle est blonde foncée bouclées aux yeux gris-bleus. Cet autre petit Ange vient juste de se lever si on en juge par les yeux semi-ouverts, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, les cheveux en bataille et le doudou qui traîne lorsqu'il rentre dans la chambre, monte sur le lit et se met dans mes bras...

Lui, c'est Jay, 4 ans. Il ressemble à son frère.

Personne ne parle lorsque soudain un micro se met à grésiller. Jay va se blottir lui aussi dans les bras de son papa pendant que je me lève et sort de la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, je reviens avec ma beauté dans les bras. Heaven... 1 an... Superbe blondinette aux yeux dorés... Elle a beaucoup plus de traits du visage en commun avec moi qu'avec son père, mais comme ses deux frères, elle est un parfait mélange de lui et moi.

Nous nous installons plus confortablement, Jay revient se remettre contre moi aux côtés d'Heaven. Draco passe un bras par dessus les garçons pour venir le placer autour de mes épaules et me rapprocher de lui. Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis nous observons, en silence, nos trois "oeuvres d'arts" qui se sont rendormies en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Les câlins du matin ressemblent à ça chez nous. Même quand Draco est en déplacement pour son travail, les enfants viennent me rejoindre. C'est ainsi depuis leur naissance.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je serai heureuse et épanouie avec Draco Malfoy, je l'aurai envoyé en aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et inversement.

Alors quand nos enfants sont venus au monde, les uns après les autres, notre couple s'est consolidé de plus en plus. Il s'est renforcé à tel point que maintenant nous sommes une famille quasi fusionnelle.

-Merci mon Ange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un homme heureux...

-De rien c'est un plaisir. Je t'aime Draco.

-Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Au final nous nous endormons comme nos enfants. On ne se réveillera que plus tard dans la matinée pour commencer une journée pleine de rires et de bêtises comme chacun des 365 jours des sept années qui se sont écoulées et comme chacun des 365 jours des années qui viennent...

_

* * *

_

_(1) Je tombe dans le "cliché-Draco-trop-beau" non ??? lol_

_Bon ben voilà, ça me fais bizarre de voir mes petits persos laisser leur place à ceux de JKR..._

_Pour les prénoms des enfants j'ai bien galéré. Le fait est qu'à l'origine, ils s'appellaient Angel (Hayden), Roman (Jay) et Alba (Heaven) et ils étaient 4 étant donné qu'Angel avait un jumeau prénommé Rafael (mais ça on s'en fout !). Donc j'ai changé leur prénoms pour que la consonance soit plus anglaise ou américaine à la limite. Mais que ça colle mieux avec Draco et Hermione._

_J'ai déjà publié cette fic sur un autre site, mais les lecteurs (si tant est qu'il y en ai eu, 'fin, oui, il y en a eu une c'est sûr XD) ne m'ont pas donné leurs impressions. Peut-être aurai-je plus de chance ici, qui sait ??_

_Alors, et ben, j'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma petite histoire... ;)_

_PS : même si elle vous a pas trop plu dite-le, et surtout si vous avez des critiques constructives à me faire je prend !! (ben ouais, c'est en sachant ses erreurs qu'on s'améliore)_

_**La Fée Bleue**_


End file.
